User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby' is looking for a huge 2011 opening
Scooby and the gang are returning at this time and will be dominating the movie theater as Warner Bros. animated IMAX film "Scooby-Doo! The Movie" will be bursting several box office record and looking forward for a massive opening with $45 million from 3,419 theaters and 233 IMAX theaters surprising "Rango" which made $38 million a month ago, and also to become it's highest-grossing film ever. Universal's live action-toon hybrid "Hop" is launching at 3,576 locations, and looking foward to make it's second place wake up call for a easter bunny who never jumped over a tall wall. B.O. pundits are predicting an easy win for the film, expected to outperform Summit's Jake Gyllenhaal starrer "Source Code," at 2,961 engagements, and FilmDistrict's first release, horror film "Insidious," opening at 2,408. Last weekend, 20th Century Fox scored a solid bow with family auds, launching kidpic sequel "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules" to $23.8 million. WB's "Scooby-Doo! The Movie" should face some competish from "Diary" in its second outing, though the toon hybrid, timed for an Easter holiday lead-up, likely will lauch with at least $100 million as expected because kids are in love with animation of Scooby and the gang. Family pics have performed best so far this year, which also means good news for "Doo." Also "Hop" will not be able to jump above the wall as it can make near $25 million. Meanwhile, the Weinstein Co. rolls out its revised PG-13 version of "The King's Speech" at 1,007 locations. TWC convinced the MPAA ratings board to let it bypass the typical 90-day withdrawal period by touting an aggressive P&A fund promoting the new PG-13 rating. TWC reportedly spent several million dollars in marketing costs and virtual print fees. It's uncertain whether the film, which has cumed $135.3 million domestically, will be able to recoup those costs. TWC prexy of theatrical distribution, Erik Lomis described the relaunch as an "unprecedented" one aimed at broadening its audience. "Domestically, there has been a segment of the population that couldn't go, now they can," he added. In limited release, Sony Pictures Classics launches today Oscar-winning Danish pic "In a Better World" at four locations in New York and L.A. The weekend's wide openers could benefit from counterprogramming as "Source Code" should attract a primarily adult audience, while "Insidious" is likely to play similar to most horror pics, enticing mostly auds younger than 25. "Hop," budgeted for a reported $63 million, could do better than the expected mid-$20s bow. Pic's planned overseas rollout in 26 markets will help boost its bottom line, while "Doo's" budget is lower as it brought a modest $30 million, and could be a better opening to the last April release ot "Clash of the Titans" which debuts to $61 million. U had been criticized by some industryites for its obscure early marketing of "Hop" -- depicting the film's main bunny character (voiced by Russell Brand) playing the drums -- but interest in the film has grown since then. Pre-release tracking for "Source Code" suggests the film should land between $13 million-$15 million, though rival studios say that could be nearer to $17 million for the weekend if popularity for Gyllenhaal pops with under-25 auds. "Source Code," directed by Duncan Jones ("Moon"), co-stars Michelle Monaghan and Vera Farmiga. Pic centers on a soldier unknowingly involved in a futuristic mission to stop a disaster by taking over another man's body. The film had its premiere at the South by Southwest Film Fest. Meanwhile, horror film "Insidious" marks the maiden voyage for new distrib FilmDistrict. Pic was acquired at last year's Toronto Film Fest by Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions for less than $2 million. FilmDistrict reportedly spent north of $20 million in marketing costs. Toplining Patrick Wilson and Rose Byrne, "Insidious" is tracking strong with both men and women, according to FilmDistrict, and could fall on either either side of a $10 million opening. FilmDistrict has been promoting the pic based on the popularity of both director James Wan ("Saw") and producer Oren Peli ("Paranormal Activity") . In an attempt to build word of mouth among the film's core demo, FilmDistrict used flash-mob screenings where potential moviegoers were given only a few hours notice of advance screenings via targeted email blasts. Distrib screened the film Thursday night at the Hollywood Forever cemetery. Among the frame's top holdovers, Fox's "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" should do best, coming off its solid opening, while "Sucker Punch" could hold better than expected given its favorable exit poll ratings last weekend. So far, "Diary" has tallied $27 million; "Sucker Punch," $22 million. Category:Blog posts